Discussioni utente:Metargon
Finalmente qualche anima che edita :) Benvenuto :) ::XMaverick 19:12, set 28, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, grazie! Allora non sei caduto nel vortice dell'inattività... era il portale che era inattivo! xD Scusa se mi sono permesso di adottare la wiki senza prima contattarti. Comunque ho rinnovato un po' di roba... Grazie per avermi corretto gli errori nella pagina principale! xD - Metargon 19:18, set 28, 2009 (UTC) Tranquillo :) Si, il portale era praticamente dormiente :) Tutte le categorie, tutti gli articoli, le modifiche grafiche li ho fatti io (a parte i css che hanno aiutato i ragazzi dello staff di Wikia). Sono anni che tento di spingere a creare articoli, io sinceramente da solo non ce la faccio più :) Ma misà che la community italiana preferisce mettere mano alla wiki inglese, comodamente redatta da altrui mano, piuttosto che contribuire a una propria nazionale :) Comunque, a parte queste cose, sono riuscito a farci mettere tempo fa come fan site ufficiale sul portale di wow europe. Il link è ancora li, ho controllato stasera, e se si riuscisse almeno a rifare un po' la veste grafica sarebbe già tanto. Per gli articoli, temo che in due risciremo a fare poco, veramente poco :) ::151.32.236.152 21:13, set 28, 2009 (UTC) Va bene grazie ^^ per me era un peccato lasciare questo portale totalmente inattivo e dopo qualche modifica ci ho subito preso la mano ^^. Vabbè poi ti ridico se ho problemi --Hennrick 22:26, ott 30, 2009 (UTC) Salve, sono arrivato anchio, prima di registrarmi ho creato la pagina loot e ampliato un pochino quella di mob, però senza delle linee guida comuni non posso andare avanti, mi piacerebbe molto collaborare con voi :) --D elfin 12:23, dic 13, 2009 (UTC) :Benvenuto allora xD Per le linee guida ho bisogno di un po' di tempo per costruirle... Ultimamente ho poco tempo da dedicare al portale. Cmq nel frattempo puoi prendere spunto dalle pagine già esistenti oppure da quelle della wowwiki inglese xD (Anche per quanto riguarda le categorie... Se non ne trovi una adeguata metticene una anche inesistente, come hai già fatto per la pagina loot e mob. Va benissimo ^^) - Metargon 11:18, dic 14, 2009 (UTC) Scambio Link Buona sera. Mi chiamo Giorgio (Nick: Eowang) e sono il proprietario della Wikia dedicata alla saga del Padrino (http://padrino.wikia.com). Sono in cerca di siti Wikia interessati ad uno scambio link/banner per aumentare le visite e la popolarità di entrambi. Se siete interessati, potete contattarmi sulla mia Wikia oppure all'indirizzo email eowang@gmail.com. {C}A presto risentirci. {C}--Eowang 16:19, gen 6, 2011 (UTC) Terminata la pagina dell'Orda Ciao Metargon, ho giusto oggi terminato la pagina dedicata all'Orda, comprensiva di immagini e link. Una parte è una traduzione para para dall'omonima pagina in inglese, ma la maggior parte è farina del mio sacco... con i pro e con i contro che questo vuol dire. Ho tolto il messaggio di bozza che avevo inserito, ma questo non significa che la pagina non sia revisionabile, anzi se qualche anima pia (cioè tu...) fosse interessato a dargli un'occhiata, la cosa sarebbe molto gradita. Volevo mettere il template Main presente in Wowwiki inglese per reindirizzare ad una pagina specifica per la tecnologia, ma nella versione italiana non c'è. A voler essere sinceri, ho notato che i template sono un po scarni, ma c'è poco da dire, visto che sei praticamente solo tu a metterci mano a questo progetto... P.S.: nella pagina in inglese ho già fatto il puntamento a quella in italiano (credo che questo genere di puntamenti incrociati sia utile). :Gran bel lavoro, non c'è che dire! Hai scritto un sacco di cose! =D Però forse i nomi delle organizzazioni e dei luoghi, tipo le Terre Esterne, la Legione Infuocata, gli Inquinatori ecc. era meglio se gli scrivevi in inglese, per non creare confusione (o creare un reindirizzamento all'articolo in inglese, come funziona per i Reami Orientali). Stavo pensando di fare una cosa del genere anche per i nomi delle razze e delle classi. Bellissimo lavoro comunque, hai anche inserito un sacco di immagini! Ho già provveduto ad inserire il template "main", e purtroppo hai ragione, non ci sono così tanti template quanti nella wiki inglese, ho anche lasciato andare il portale da un po', non avevo più tempo per starci dietro. - Metargon 22:47, feb 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Allora è d'obbligo una bella correzione della voce!!! Già che ci sono, se sei d'accordo implemento la pagina delle regole sui nomi da attribuire alle località. Ho apportato una piccola modifica a Template:Zonebox che include anche le razze che occupano una determinata area, in maniera da poter usare il template anche per le città: sto creando una pagina per Orgrimmar e vediamo come mi viene. Qualunque cosa, scrivimi pure sulla mia pagina di discussioni. --Ruhspho 13:53, feb 23, 2011 (UTC) Dovrei aver tolto tutto il vandalismo dalla wiki. Hei, ciao, senti mi servono vari template infobox, dato che non li so creare puoi provvedere tu? Su WoWpedia ci sono tutti quelli che mi servono http://www.wowpedia.org/Special:Search?search=infobox&ns10=1&fulltext=Ricerca+nel+testo Grazie che devo fare tutte le istanze e mi serve almeno quell'infobox --Shinyknight 17:19, ott 31, 2011 (UTC) :Scusa se l'ho fatto solo ora, a quasi un mese dalla tua richiesta. E' che in questi giorni ho avuto un sacco da fare e non ho avuto tempo :P Comunque ecco qua: Template:Infobox instance. Per qualsiasi altra cosa io son qui. - Metargon 02:01, nov 17, 2011 (UTC) Game footer Ciao, volevo proporti un footer per la tua home page che metta in collegamento tutte le wiki italiane sui giochi e videogiochi. Puoi trovare il template qui e la sua documentazione qui. Sperando di farti cosa gradita, ti saluto! --Minerva Titani 08:46, giu 26, 2011 (UTC) Problemi con i vandali... Ciao, scusa ma da un po' c'è qualcuno che scrive da anonimo pagine con insulti e scemenze simili. Di solito cancello se me ne accorgo, ma andrebbero eliminate anche dalla cronologia le menate che scrivono: temo che devi intervenire tu. Ti segnalo nel frattempo la pagina Personaggi da cancellare. Se hai gli strumenti, dovresti anche bannare gli IP dei buontemponi. --Ruhspho 17:30, nov 2, 2011 (UTC) :Uhm, si, purtroppo sono stato occupato con altre cose in questi ultimi tempi e non ho avuto modo di passare sulla Wiki. Se a te sta bene ti posso dare i permessi da Amministratore, così puoi aiutarmi nella gestione della Wiki. Tanto come saprai non occupa molto tempo :P - Metargon 02:01, nov 17, 2011 (UTC) Proposta Wiki World of Warcraft e Heroes of the Storm Attualmente sono il Fondatore della Wiki di Heroes of the Storm, il MOBA della Blizzard rilasciato ormai un anno fa. Sono felice di sapere che la Wiki di World of Warcraft è stata adottata da un utente che ha voglia di seguire e costruire un grande progetto per tenere aggiornati tutti i giocatori italiani riguardo l'andamento appunto del gioco. Purtroppo le Wiki italiane scareseggiano assai, infatti sono pochissimi i giochi che godono di una propria Wiki, per non parlare dei contributi che vengono dati a queste ultime dagli utenti (pari o al di sotto dello zero). Ti contatto per una proposta di questo tipo: Come ti ho detto, sono l'attuale Fondatore della Wiki di Heroes of the Storm. Wiki creata il 04 Febbraio 2016 di cui (purtroppo) attualmente solo io ci sto lavorando, dato che come ti ho già detto, l'utenza che da il suo contributo è pressochè nulla. Sono qui per proporti una cosa di questo tipo. Bene o male World of Warcraft e Heroes of the Storm condividono molti contenuti tra di loro (ad esempio i personaggi, le mappe e molto altro), quindi la mia idea era quella di aiutarci in qualche modo a vicenda, per far si che entrambe le Wiki (prive di contributo se non il nostro) vengano messe sotto una luce che attiri un buon numero di utenti. Ti lascio il link alla mia Wiki: http://it.heroes-of-the-storm.wikia.com/wiki/Heroes_of_the_Storm_Wiki Grazie della lettura :) LordMelchio :Ciao! :Ti ringrazio per la proposta, ma è da qualche anno ormai che la wiki è in disuso. Ormai la gente si affida a guide in inglese. :E ora come ora non ho più il tempo di continuare questo progetto che, come hai detto tu, è impossibile portare avanti da soli dato la mole di informazioni da inserire. :Grazie comunque. - Metargon (discussioni) 17:39, mag 23, 2016 (UTC)